


[Fanvid] Pynk

by tinfang_warble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of PowerMusic: "Pynk" by Janelle Monáe (Album: Dirty Computer)
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[Fanvid] Pynk




End file.
